Episode 309
Introduction A welcome party for Hijikata at the Snack Smile is interrupted by two people whom no one wants to see, Isaburo and Nobu Nobu. Things turn south until the arrival of a certain Joui patriot sparks a change in the new status quo. Plot Standing on a building's rooftop overlooking the Shogunate Palace, Katsura throws a bouquet over the roof as he acknowledges both his and Shige Shige's enemy status and their mutual dream of trying to change the country for the better. Katsura vows to continue said dream. Later that same evening, Tae tells Shinpachi to lock up the house if he plans on leaving as she heads to work. Shinpachi responds that there was no longer a need since the main reason for doing so (Kondou) is gone, although they weren't happy about it. In the Snack Smile, Kozenigata's usual 'hard-boiled' monologues are interrupted first by Hijikata's and Gintoki's bickering. Gintoki was invited by the detective for Hijikata's welcoming party into the regular police force but, as usual. it devolved into fighting thanks to both men's gloomy deposition. Kozenigata is then interrupted again by Tae, who chastises them for bothering their patrons and decides to be their hostess instead. Hijikata refuses, noting her sullen expression, and tells them to ask him about what he'll do now sober instead of having the party as a front. He admits that his indecisiveness had lead to his faction's scattering and his uselessness without Kondou. They are interrupted by Isaburo, who mockingly congratulates Hijikata for his new life, along with his Mimawagumi. They are followed by Nobu Nobu, who had decided to visit the club to be with the masses like the previous shogun, to everyone's fear. Meanwhile, in an Edo slum, Okita is surrounded by a group of rebels. He gleefully decides to slaughter them, since he believes he can do whatever he wants without being bound by the Shinsengumi. The two sides square off until one of the rebels is knocked down by Sadaharu and Kagura, who tells them they are in the way of her walk. Back in the club, Hijikata is forced to stand in front of Nobu Nobu, while the Shogun mocks him, deciding to force the former Vice-chief to oversee his bosses' execution in five days and then his comrades if he "misbehaves". Seeing Hijikata not moving, Nobu Nobu destroys his banquet table and asks his men to slash his chosen hostesses, stating them to be inferior due to being Shige Shige's preferences. Tae angrily tells them off but Nobu Nobu merely responds that this was now his era and gleefully begins to cut Tae's neck. An angry Hijikata throws a punch at the new shogun but Gintoki takes the punch instead, surprising everyone. Gintoki tells him to save it for Kondou and as he punches Nobu Nobu instead, insists that "drunk's fist suits a drunk". As Gintoki is surrounded, Isaboro notes his surprise at the white-haired man's reaction, knowing full well the consequences. Gintoki merely responds that he was simply following Nobu Nobu's lead. Back in the slums, Kagura thanks Okita for protecting Soyo but Okita refutes this, as he believes that the princess still hates them for failing to save her brother. Kagura instead answers that she just hates him for putting her off liver and offal but still thanks them. The Yato tells Okita that despite the Shinsengumi's disbandment, everyone still knows and believes in them. Annoyed at the pep talk, Okita decides to still attack the rebels and Kagura joins him until they are both stopped by Yamazaki's voice. In the club, Isaburo admits to the Shogun's wrongdoings but insists that Gintoki takes the fall for everything. Haji, Kozenigata, and Hijikata stop the white dressed cops from going any further with the arrested Gintoki. Isaburo tell the regular cops that they have no choice to live with the new "dark" era and forces Hijikata to not resist if he wants the rest of the Shinsengumi to be killed. The group walks past him but are stopped again by a hostess, offering Isaburo ordered packages from "a man in briefs"; the woman is revealed to be Katsura and the packages suddenly explode. In the slums, Okita and Kagura are surprised to see the Shinsengumi and Katsura's Jouishishi together, while on the Edo streets, Hijikata, Gintoki, Kozenigata, Haji, and Tae flee the club thanks to the smokescreen explosion. Before fleeing, Katsura gives Gintoki a cryptic message, making Gintoki wonder what was the Joui patriot planning. In a jail cell, Katsura talks to an unknowing Kondou and reveals himself to him, asking for the former Shinsengumi commander's help in bringing down the bakufu. Characters * Jouishishi ** Katsura Kotarou ** Elizabeth * Shinsengumi ** Kondou Isao ** Hijikata Toushirou ** Okita Sougo ** Yamazaki Sagaru ** Saitou Shimaru ** Sasaki Tetsunosuke * Sakata Gintoki * Kagura * Sadaharu * Shimura Shinpachi * Shimura Tae * Kozenigata Heiji * Haji * Mimawarigumi ** Sasaki Isaburo * Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu * Tokugawa Soyo (flashback) * Kamui (flashback) Trivia Category:Episodes